


是我期待已久的姨太文学了

by joyccccc



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyccccc/pseuds/joyccccc
Summary: 姨太文学有一点点的dirty talk将军嘎 X 姨太绒ooc非常ooc#勿上升本人##勿上升本人#





	是我期待已久的姨太文学了

阿云嘎一回家就抱起站在玄关等他回家的郑云龙，开始扒郑云龙的衣服。被派出去一个多月，是天天想着这个人却吃不到嘴里。虽然已经忙的晕头转向，但是并无法减少对自家小猫的思念。  
这是他们第几次上床。可能是第九次，也可能是第十次。反正过不了二十次。郑云龙被阿云嘎抱到床上的时候还在想这个问题，下一秒粗大的性器进入昨晚才被开拓过的穴口，打断了郑云龙的思绪。  
俩人第一次见面还是两个月前。  
阿云嘎第一次见到郑云龙还是在自己继父病危的时候。郑云龙是继父第七个姨太，他当时穿着丝绸的衣服，左手脖一个玉镯子。耳垂上一对翡翠耳坠，衬的整个人更加的白皙，病态。正跪坐在床边给自己那个继父用一块毛巾擦脸，袖子浸入水中也不知道挽起来。最后阿云嘎看不下去了，抓住他的手给他把袖子一节节或者挽起来 。露出一条条寄生在他原本白腻的胳膊上的伤痕。有的是新伤，有的已经结疤了，有的只是痕迹而已。郑云龙也不遮掩，就这样给陈老爷擦完脸。临出门换水之前才把袖子挽下来端着水盆出去的。  
之后陈老爷死了没多久郑云龙就被阿云嘎领回家了。  
这事是真把大太太气惨了。这无非就是说，这陈老爷死了之后她顶多是个家里辈分最大的，要真是想更上一层楼，还是得跟着那个被老爷捡来然后塞到自己房里有一口没一口喂大的将军走，是把他人留家里。可是阿云嘎不是傻子。对他好的人他可以以命相报，对他不好的人他也一笔笔记着。

“唔。。”感觉到后颈被人狠狠地咬了一下。郑云龙回头看了一阿云嘎。  
阿云嘎啃了他一口说到“想什么呢？在床上走神，你是多瞧不起我。”  
“我在想。。嗯。。咱俩第一次回家的样子。”郑云龙被阿云嘎抱起来转了个方向，两条修长的腿搭在阿云嘎的胯部两侧，紧紧地缠着阿云嘎。  
郑云龙搂着阿云嘎的脖子把自己身体抬起来，凑到阿云嘎耳边说：  
“插到前面来。”  
阿云嘎当时就明白什么脑袋里的一根弦断掉了不只是小说里会出现的事情。他听完把郑云龙暴力的摁回床上。他抱着郑云龙拥吻着他，胯下火热的阳具从后庭里拔了出来，还带出了许多黏腻的透明液体。坚挺的阳具抵在郑云龙的小腹上磨着，却不进去。郑云龙忍耐不住了，只能主动挺着腰胯用自己的花穴去蹭阿云嘎的阳具。  
被郑云龙满是蜜汁的肥厚花唇磨也是别有一番风味。阿云嘎并不着急，这是他放假回家的第一天。他啃吻着郑云龙的脖颈，锁骨还有微微鼓起的那对奶子。这是阿云嘎上个月精心调教的结果。胸部并不大，像是刚刚步入青春期准备发育的少女一样。也想怀了孕的母猫的奶子。对，母猫。郑云龙就是阿云嘎的一只小母猫。他想让这只母猫怀孕揣上自己的崽子，然后成天涨奶，只能喵喵叫着找他帮忙。阿云嘎一边这么想着一边忘情的啃嗦着郑云龙的胸。一直到自家小母猫被折磨的带着哭腔求他进去，他才把郑云龙的腿放到自己的肩膀上，胯下猛地一深入“噗嗤”一声进去了。进去的同时，郑云龙的花穴伴随着主人的浪叫吐出了一大股蜜液，后穴急剧的收缩希望能从火热的阳具上得到更大的安抚。。  
“啊。。好热。啊哈。。快，操我。快。”郑云龙双腿微微的有些痉挛。  
“怎么？一个月不见，把你这个小骚货饿成这样？说，有没有找过别的男人？”阿云嘎知道郑云龙是肯定不可能背叛自己的，可是逗猫棒都已经用上了，那就逗得再狠一点。  
“没。。没有。。啊！”突然阿云嘎用手指摁住了层层花唇，花唇由于后穴的肉棒和刚刚过去的高潮变得更加敏感。  
“那，绒绒有没有在我不在的时候悄悄玩儿过自己呢？”  
“没。。。没有。。嗯啊！别。。。”阿云嘎开始揉弄敏感的花唇。后穴的阳具一动不动，稍稍这么一揉弄阿云嘎觉得自己的屌要被嫩滑紧致的肉穴吸进去了。  
“啊。。别。。别揉了。。绒绒说实话。”郑云龙被弄得肉穴更加的瘙痒，好像有百万只蚂蚁在里面爬行一样，需要里面的大肉棒捅一捅才能好。  
“有。。有用过玩具弄自己。。”郑云龙越说声音越小，最后小到自己都听不见。原本因为情欲就发红的眼角变得更加色情，眼睛里也跟含了一泡水一样。  
“绒绒是不是个小骚货？”阿云嘎握住郑云龙因为瘙痒不断扭动的腰。  
“呜。。是。绒绒是将军的小骚货。。是想着将军用。。用玩具操自己的扫货。呜。。给绒绒吧。。呜~”郑云龙最后还是忍耐不住，眼眶里的水稀里哗啦的全都洒了出来。  
“好好好，绒绒不哭。将军现在就疼疼绒绒。”阿云嘎对自己调教的这只小猫的表现很满意。  
阿云嘎跪在郑云龙股间一手撑在床上，一手抓着郑云龙的腰狂肏猛干着，巨大的阳具在郑云龙娇嫩的花穴里深插猛抽，恨不得连囊袋都挤进去。肿胀的龟头在郑云龙的小腹位置不断地顶出形状。郑云龙一只手拽着枕头一只手摸着自己被顶起来的小腹感受到里面阳具的疯狂之后，不受控制的喊到：  
“呜呜。。。啊。。要。。要被顶穿了。。啊。。太粗了。。”  
郑云龙抬着屁股迎合着阿云嘎的肏干，活想一个被干晕的小母猫。只知道张着嘴浪叫，还微微的吐着舌头。  
“嘎子。。啊。。好深。。。要。。要到了。。”郑云龙说着从前端射出了稀薄的精液。阿云嘎低头一看，不知道什么时候。自己家的猫已经偷偷射了好几次了，俩人小腹前全都是一片狼藉。阿云嘎看着舔了舔郑云龙的嘴角，把没有来得及吞入口中的津液都吃到自己嘴里。  
“绒绒不乖。都不等我哦，要惩罚。”说着阿云嘎拉开床头柜的抽屉，掏出了一个金属环扣在郑云龙的龟头上。还好郑云龙整个人现在都晕乎乎的也不知道反抗。  
看着怀里的人浪车成这样，阿云嘎抱着郑云龙整个人压下去。  
“啊啊。。。”体位的改变由于阿云嘎的体重，使郑云龙的韧带体会到了从未体会过的疼痛，也让阳具进入了最深处。这个体位操的最深，整个人呢压在郑云龙身上，不论郑云龙怎么挣扎都不放开他。  
胯下比寻常男人大几倍的阳具干进郑云龙花穴中更嫩的地方，在子宫口摩擦。  
“啊。。。啊。。哈嗯。。。啊。别。。别。”身体内器官被突然蹭到让怀里的小母猫感受到了威胁，本能的后退。但是刚动弹了一下，就被阿云嘎又拽回来了。由于惯性，花穴里的龟头堪堪进入子宫口又退了出去。  
“啊。。别。。求你了。。将军。。。嘎子，别。”许久没有被触碰的器官对这种感觉十分排斥。  
“没事。没事。”阿云嘎控制住在自己怀里挣扎的郑云龙。  
阿云嘎温柔的在郑云龙耳边说：“我们慢慢的，好不好？”  
阿云嘎亲了一下郑云龙微微凸起的乳房。时不时吸咬一下上面的红珠。巨大的阳具也是在花穴里慢慢抽插着，每次顶到宫颈的时候都会狠狠地收缩一下。郑云龙在这样的安抚下变得放松。感受到郑云龙逐渐放松，阿云嘎抓住机会使劲一顶就让硕大的阳具进入柔软的子宫中。激的郑云龙的花穴不断溢出蜜液。阿云嘎激烈而密集的快速捣弄着，不断积累的快感爽的郑云龙什么都无法思考。这样强悍的肏干郑云龙根本支持不了多久，没一会儿那被操到熟烂的子宫就喷出了一大股温暖滑腻的蜜汁浇灌在了阿云嘎肿胀的龟头上，里面的嫩肉疯狂的痉挛，剧烈的吮吸着大肉棒，想要炸出新鲜的精液供子宫进食。  
“啊啊。。啊。。咪呜。。嗯。。别。放了我。。啊。。”郑云龙双腿伴随着子宫高潮剧烈的颤抖着。  
阿云嘎被蜜汁浇的头皮发麻，看着郑云龙那副可怜的样子也不舍得再继续下去，真怕把猫操坏了。于是在紧致的子宫里抽插了几下就射了出来。许久没有这么发泄，射出的精液格外的多和浓。子宫越来越鼓，最后让郑云龙的小腹都微微的鼓起来。子宫口也因为双性人的特殊性，子宫口自动闭合持续到第二天下午。  
“给我生个小猫崽吧。”阿云嘎把郑云龙的碎头发拨拉到一边。  
“生。。生。。我给你生一窝。”郑云龙说完这句话就昏睡了过去。  
郑云龙再次醒来的时候是在浴室里的大浴缸里。看着自己一身青紫色的痕迹就知道阿云嘎绝对是做完又给自己盖章了。  
“别洗了。”郑云龙握住了阿云嘎准备伸入前面花穴里准备清洗的手。  
“会难受的吧。”阿云嘎给郑云龙用另一只手擦了擦脸。  
“没事，留着。我还要给你生一窝小猫崽子呢。”郑云龙说着摸着自己因为精液鼓起的小腹。那里有他的子宫，里面吃着满满的精液。会成为小猫崽子们第一个住的地方。  
郑云龙看着自己的肚子笑了一声，用手指点了一下阿云嘎的鼻子对着自己的将军说：“你射的可真多。”  
阿云嘎正准备压上去再来一发的时候郑云龙把他推开来。  
“你着什么急，你这才回来一天。就让我睡个好觉吧。”说完又躺会水缸里。  
“啵！”阿云嘎把自己的猫用毛巾裹起来照着脸蛋子就亲了一口。声音大的在浴室里回荡。

# Di Er Tian #  
“阿云嘎你有病是不是！知道今天要出去吃饭你昨晚还那样！”宅子里的仆人们再次看到了他们的大将军被大夫人一个枕头砸出卧室然后又抱着枕头回去哄的样子。  
“走吧，大龙。”阿云嘎没办法只能给自己家猫穿好衣服然后再抱到车上。  
“你就是个混蛋，王八蛋！”没睡醒的郑云龙在去车上的一路上一边骂阿云嘎一边用拳头不疼不痒的锤阿云嘎。  
“是是是，我们大龙说什么都对~”


End file.
